Colour List
''See also: Colourful Text Tutorial'' This page is about: # A bit more complicated coding. # Official LEGO bricks colour palette. Wiki Colour List The following list of codes and names of use in adding colour either to "boxes", tables, and even fonts. This particular list includes colours that have had names assigned to them. They give a selection to choose from, but if you want greater control over the colour, using HexCodes gives you more choices. You may note that some of the colour names are not really obvious, and some pale colours may not be markedly different from plain old "white". Category Name HexCode Appearance Blue Navy #000080 Blue DarkBlue #00008B Blue MediumBlue #0000CD Blue Blue #0000FF Blue DeepSkyBlue #00BFFF Blue DarkTurquoise #00CED1 Blue Aqua #00FFFF Blue Cyan #00FFFF Blue MidnightBlue #191970 Blue DodgerBlue #1E90FF Blue LightSeaGreen #20B2AA Blue Turquoise #40E0D0 Blue RoyalBlue #4169E1 Blue SteelBlue #4682B4 Blue DarkSlateBlue #483D8B Blue MediumTurquoise #48D1CC Blue CadetBlue #5F9EA0 Blue CornflowerBlue #6495ED Blue MediumAquaMarine #66CDAA Blue SlateBlue #6A5ACD Blue MediumSlateBlue #7B68EE Blue Aquamarine #7FFFD4 Blue SkyBlue #87CEEB Blue LightSkyBlue #87CEFA Blue MediumPurple #9370D8 Blue LightBlue #ADD8E6 Blue PaleTurquoise #AFEEEE Blue LightSteelBlue #B0C4DE Blue PowderBlue #B0E0E6 Blue LightCyan #E0FFFF Blue AliceBlue #F0F8FF Blue HoneyDew #F0FFF0 Blue Azure #F0FFFF Brown SaddleBrown #8B4513 Brown Sienna #A0522D Brown Brown #A52A2A Brown DarkGoldenRod #B8860B Brown DarkKhaki #BDB76B Brown Peru #CD853F Brown Chocolate #D2691E Brown Tan #D2B48C Brown BurlyWood #DEB887 Green DarkGreen #006400 Green Green #008000 Green Teal #008080 Green DarkCyan #008B8B Green Lime #00FF00 Green SpringGreen #00FF7F Green MediumSpringGreen #00FA9A Green ForestGreen #228B22 Green SeaGreen #2E8B57 Green LimeGreen #32CD32 Green MediumSeaGreen #3CB371 Green DarkOliveGreen #556B2F Green OliveDrab #6B8E23 Green LawnGreen #7CFC00 Green Chartreuse #7FFF00 Green Olive #808000 Green DarkSeaGreen #8FBC8F Green LightGreen #90EE90 Green PaleGreen #98FB98 Green YellowGreen #9ACD32 Green GreenYellow #ADFF2F Orange GoldenRod #DAA520 Orange OrangeRed #FF4500 Orange Tomato #FF6347 Orange DarkOrange #FF8C00 Orange Orange #FFA500 Orange Gold #FFD700 Purple Indigo #4B0082 Purple Maroon #800000 Purple Purple #800080 Purple BlueViolet #8A2BE2 Purple DarkMagenta #8B008B Purple DarkViolet #9400D3 Purple DarkOrchid #9932CC Purple MediumOrchid #BA55D3 Purple RosyBrown #BC8F8F Purple MediumVioletRed #C71585 Purple IndianRed #CD5C5C purple Thistle #D8BFD8 Purple Orchid #DA70D6 Purple Lavender #E6E6FA Purple Violet #EE82EE Purple Fuchsia #FF00FF Purple Magenta #FF00FF Purple DeepPink #FF1493 Purple HotPink #FF69B4 Purple LavenderBlush #FFF0F5 Red DarkRed #8B0000 Red FireBrick #B22222 Red PaleVioletRed #D87093 Red Crimson #DC143C Red Plum #DDA0DD Red DarkSalmon #E9967A Red LightCoral #F08080 Red SandyBrown #F4A460 Red Salmon #FA8072 Red Red #FF0000 Red Coral #FF7F50 Red LightSalmon #FFA07A Red LightPink #FFB6C1 Red Pink #FFC0CB Yellow PaleGoldenRod #EEE8AA Yellow Khaki #F0E68C Yellow Wheat #F5DEB3 Yellow Beige #F5F5DC Yellow MintCream #F5FFFA Yellow AntiqueWhite #FAEBD7 Yellow Linen #FAF0E6 Yellow LightGoldenRodYellow #FAFAD2 Yellow OldLace #FDF5E6 Yellow PeachPuff #FFDAB9 Yellow NavajoWhite #FFDEAD Yellow Moccasin #FFE4B5 Yellow Bisque #FFE4C4 Yellow MistyRose #FFE4E1 Yellow BlanchedAlmond #FFEBCD Yellow PapayaWhip #FFEFD5 Yellow SeaShell #FFF5EE Yellow Cornsilk #FFF8DC Yellow LemonChiffon #FFFACD Yellow Yellow #FFFF00 Yellow LightYellow #FFFFE0 Yellow Ivory #FFFFF0 White White #FFFFFF Grey Silver #C0C0C0 Grey SlateGrey #708090 Grey Snow #FFFAFA Grey WhiteSmoke #F5F5F5 Grey DarkGrey #A9A9A9 Grey DarkSlateGrey #2F4F4F Grey DimGrey #696969 Grey FloralWhite #FFFAF0 Grey Gainsboro #DCDCDC Grey GhostWhite #F8F8FF Grey Grey #808080 Grey LightGrey #D3D3D3 Black Black #000000 ........... LEGO Colour Scheme Detailed Schemes * Brickipedia * BrickLink Category:Exploring BSW